Augustus Aquato
Augustus Aquato is a circus acrobat and the father of Razputin Aquato. Despite being a psychic, past trauma causes him to be wary of psychics up until the end of ''Psychonauts''. Appearance Augustus is a fairly lanky man with yellow skin, maroon-colored hair and beard, and dark purple eyes. He has dark bags under his eyes and a scar over his right one. His clothes are extremely battered, with parts of his body exposed and other parts held together by patchwork and safety pins. During Meat Circus, an evil mentally-created version of Augustus appears, who is a manifestation of Raz's negative perception of his father. His skin is a bright shade of green, covered in cuts and lesions, and his hair is bright orange with green streaks. His eyes are yellow with bright orange irises. His clothing is colored similarly and has several skull motifs. Background Augustus' extended family were killed by a family of psychics known as The Galochios, who cursed him and his remaining family to die in water.According to Raz during Ford Cruller's Telekinesis training As a result, Augustus became very wary of psychics and psychic powers despite being a psychic himself. He, his wife Donatella, and their children are all traveling acrobats. Upon seeing his son Razputin's developing psychic abilities, he attempted to divert Raz's attention by forcing him to practice his acrobatics daily.According to Raz during Ford Cruller's Pyrokinesis training session When Raz received a pamphlet for Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp, Augustus promptly ripped it up to attempt to dissuade him from going, fearing that involvement with psychics would jeopardize his son's safety and happiness. Unfortunately, Augustus was never forthcoming about his intentions to Raz, which resulted in him believing his father hated him for being a psychic. This led to the formation of a mental recreation of Augustus inside Raz's head based on his perception of his father as a cruel man with an extreme hatred for psychics. Story Psychonauts When Raz escapes his family's circus to come to Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp, one of the camp's counselors, Milla Vodello, contacts Augustus to have him come pick Raz up. This serves as Raz's motivation for quickly obtaining all the camps' Merit Badges so he can become a Psychonaut before his father reaches camp. Insight into Raz's relationship with Augustus is revealed during Ford Cruller's training sessions for Telekinesis and Pyrokinesis, where Raz reveals that Augustus' extended family were all killed by The Galochios and he and his descendants were cursed to die in water. Raz believes his father's fear of psychics is unfounded, however, and thinks it is particularly hypocritical of him as he suspects Augustus of being psychic himself. During Meat Circus, a mental version of Augustus appears, which is a manifestation of Raz's negative perception of his father. This mental version of Augustus has grotesque green skin, covered in cuts and lesions, and his outfit and hands feature skull motifs. Mental Augustus castigates Raz for getting involved with psychics, reminding him that his grandfather was killed by the Galochios and that he and his family are cursed to die in water. Raz must then complete a series of acrobatic feats to avoid dying in the rising water which Mental Augustus begins to flood the circus with, mocking and taunting Raz to use his "training". Eventually, the real Augustus is able to penetrate Raz's mind and enter the Meat Circus. He can be seen attempting to do so throughout the level, appearing in the form of a ghostly image and wailing "Razputin", before finally entering just after Raz first defeats The Butcher. He sees Raz's mental recreation of him and explains that he doesn't hate psychics or Raz, and that he used his own psychic powers to project himself in to Raz's mind. He then uses PSI Blast to launch the mental Augustus into the meat grinder pit. Unfortunately before Augustus is able to "unweave" Raz and Oleander's psyches, the Two-Headed Dad Monster is created. Augustus then gives Raz "everything he's got", transferring his mental powers to him and allowing Raz to create a giant psychic version of himself to defeat the monster with. After Raz defeats the monster, his and Oleander's psyches are unweaved. Augustus comforts a disoriented Raz and tells him that his and Oleander's brains are being taken out of the Brain Tank. Raz is eager to tell Augustus about his adventures at camp, but Augustus tells him that while he was unconscious after defeating the monster he "poked around a bit" and then asks Raz about Lili. Before Ford Cruller declares Raz a Psychonaut in the final scene, Ford says that Raz has a "special quality of ... heart" which he says he received from Augustus. When the other Psychonauts receive the information that Truman Zanotto has been kidnapped, Augustus allows Raz to board the jet with the others and sees him off, allowing him to become a Psychonaut. Psychonauts 2 Augustus will appear in Psychonauts 2. He is shown in the game's reveal trailer alongside Raz's other family members outside of the Aquato family circus. Psychic Abilities *PSI Blast: Used during Meat Circus to hit Raz's mental version of Augustus. His PSI-Blast color is orange, just like Razputin's. *PSI Power Transfer: He transfers his psychic powers to Raz in order to defeat the Two-Headed Dad Monster, creating a colossal version of Raz formed out of psychic energy. *Telekinesis: Shown using it to move a crate in the Psychonauts 2 reveal trailer.https://youtu.be/76INCOjtRGQ?t=73 Etymology * "Augustus" is a given name which refers to Augustus, the first emperor of the Roman empire and a Roman title meaning "venerable". * "Aquato" is derived from the Latin word "aqua", which means "water". This is likely a reference to the Aquato's curse which causes them to die in water. Trivia *Entering a cheat code in ''Psychonauts'''' causes an audio file of Evil Augustus saying "You cheated!" to play. *Using Clairvoyance on Evil Augustus shows he views Raz as a smaller version of himself. **Augustus himself only appears in [[Psychonauts|''Psychonauts]] during pre-rendered cutscenes, and as such cannot have Clairvoyance used on him. Gallery Concept Art and Promotional Materials Raz's Dad Concept.jpg|Concept art. Augustus Aquato face shapes.jpg|Expression concept art. Concept art-aquato.jpg|Concept art of Augustus alongside the other members of his family for Psychonauts 2. Augustus.png|Concept art for Psychonauts 2. Psychonauts Razcarnie01.png|Augustus and his family performing as seen in Razputin's Getaway. Razcarnie02.png|Augustus after the show. Razcarnie03.png|Augustus training with his family, noticing Raz's Whispering Rock pamphlet. Razcarnie05.png|Augustus tearing up the Whispering Rock pamphlet. Evil Augustus.png|Evil Augustus, a mental manifestation of Raz's perception of his father in the Meat Circus. Psychonauts 2010-03-26 22-14-53-99.jpg|Evil Augustus castigating Raz. raz dad3.png|Augustus after infiltrating the Meat Circus. Clairvoyance Evil Augustus.png|Raz's appearance when using Clairvoyance on Evil Augustus. Augustus dialogue portrait.png|Augustus' dialogue portrait. Evil Augustus dialogue portrait.png|Evil Augustus' dialogue portrait. Ghost Augustus dialogue portrait.png|"Ghost" Augustus' dialogue portrait. Evil Augustus head texture.png|Evil Augustus' head texture. Evil Augustus body texture.png|Evil Augustus' body texture. Psychonauts 2 Aquatos PN2.jpg|Augustus with his family, shown in the Psychonauts 2 reveal trailer. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Psychics Category:Aquato Family Characters